Prophesy of fire
by Rave Drifter
Summary: CompleteSequel to Burning SandsDr. Bailey returns with a devastating new plan. Can Ash and pals stop him before he releases a mutant virus upon the world?
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. So you lawyers back off.

Prophesy of Fire

Prologue: Deep underneath the ocean, a small submarine continues its patrol. It was outfitted with cruise missiles and belonged to The Confederacy of Hoenn .

"Captain sonar clear, we are entering the trench." stated the sonar operator on the small submarine.

Captain Noah Bright smiled. As usual on every patrol, he tested his crews skill by navigating the narrow and sometimes unstable Sharpedo Trench. "Come around to bearing 171. Reduce speed to 20 knots."

The subs navigator replied, "Coming to 171 reducing speed from 25 to 20 knots, Aye."

A moment later the navigator said, "We're in the lane 15 minutes till first turn to bearing 163. Recommend second speed reduction to 17.5 knots."

Captain Bright said, "Fine then, reduce speed to 17.5."

The navigator pick up on the apprehension in the captains voice and said, "Captain, I know you usually take the trench at the highest possible speed, but this is a cruise missiles sub not the usual hunter/killer type you are used to commanding. If we brush against something by accident the results could be catastrophic."

The Captain replied, "The war heads on these missiles aren't nuclear, so what the hell are you worried about?"

The navigator said, "Nothing captain--it's nothing." Knowing if he continued arguing with him he would end up in the brig. "Captain, first turn in 30 seconds--commencing turn."

The sub rounded the corner in to the second part of the trench.

"We are in the lane at 163. Final turn in 25 minutes. Vector will then be 159" stated the navigator.

Captain Bright said, "Increase to 20 knots and recomputed--I will not have you wuss out a second time."

The navigator decided that it was pointless to argue and said, "Increasing speed to 20 knots--new time to turn 20.3 minutes. We are now passing between Mirage and Mist Islands."

Outside the sub a small device was attached to the side of the trenches wall. A laser beam shot out of the device connecting one wall to the other. It appeared to be a underwater trip bomb of sorts. No one in the sub was aware of what was ahead. As the sub broke the surface of the beam a massive surge of electricity was emitted from the bomb.

On the sub Captain Bright panicked as computers blew and sparks and surface fires started everywhere.

"Damage control what the hell just happened" shouted the captain.

The ships XO said to the captain, "Some kind of electric magnetic pulse. Don't know where the hell it came from. Systems are shutting down. We'll soon be dead in the water."

The Captain picked up the intercom hoping that it still worked and yelled, "All stop emergency blow."

Over the intercom a voice replied, "All stop emergency blow aye captain, blowing ballast tanks."

The sub came to an immediate stop and began to climb, water gushing out of the ballast tanks.

The navigator said, "Captain 10 seconds until surface breach--this is going to be rough."

Captain Bright yelled, "Brace--brace--brace."

The sub broke the surface flying about 5 feet into the air before settling down on the surface of the water.

Captain Bright barked, "Report."

The XO said, "Radio and navigation is dead. Running on reserve power for all life support."

The Captain said, "Can the reactor be restarted?"

The XO replied, "Yes but it would not be advisable, without computers to monitor the cold fusion reactor the chances for a accident would be too great. It would be like Hiroshima without the radiation."

The Captain replied, "Restart it anyway--but run at the lowest possible power setting and get that radio back up--we've got to contact Mossdeep and inform them what happened."

Suddenly there was a loud thumping sound. The captain exclaimed, "Dammit what now!"

Massive gunfire broke out throughout the sub. A crew member burst onto the bridge and yelled, "Captain we have boarders and--never finishing his statement he slumped to the deck blood gushing from a half dozen bullet holes. The Captain and the bridge crew could hear footsteps heading to the bridge.

The Captain pulled out a P-88 and whispered to his crew to make ready. The footsteps stopped short of the bridge. There was a strange sound. What looked like a soda can rolled unto the bridge. The Captain yelled "Grenade: Everyone" never finishing his statement. Gas erupted from the grenade. The cyanide finished off the Captain and the bridge crew instantly. Two men in dark blue uniforms and gas masks entered the bridge. AK-103's slung over their shoulders. One spoke into a communicator stating, "Dr. Bailey sub secured, no one is moving."

Dr. Bailey's voice boomed over the intercom, "Excellent--off load the missiles and bring them back to the lab.

After that destroy the sub."

"Yes sir, over and out" replied the intruder.

Back on Mist Island, Dr. Bailey put down the communicator and took a sip of a glass of water, while scratching his Zangoose between the ears. It's almost time he thought. He then raised his glass in the air and laughed--to the return the legendary bird of rainbow and fire.

Please read, review and recommend.

Next chapter soon.

Rave Drifter


	2. 2

Authors note: I seriously recommend before you read further to read Burning Sands first. The continuation of this story will then make more sense

On with the show:

Chapter 2

We join Ash and the crew today in Lilly Cove City trying to catch a ferry to Moss Deep so Ash can earn his seventh Gym badge. However, they are about to run into some major technical difficulties.

"Closed! What to do mean closed?" Ash said talking to an armored soldier standing outside the ferry terminal.

"Kid just read the sign" replied the soldier.

Brock looked at the sign and read out loud: By Order of the Government All Domestic Naval Traffic Has Been Suspended For An Indefinite Time. Any Civilians Caught in Domestic Waters Face Twenty-Five Years in Prison And A $500,000 Fine.

"That's just plain asinine. How is food going to be transported to the small towns on the islands?" Brock exclaimed.

The soldier replied, "We are currently air-lifting supplies and medical necessities to the outlying islands. Please move along. I'm not in the mood to arrest children today."

Max inquired, "Why exactly is everything shut down?"

"Sorry kid, I'm just following orders. I have no idea what the hell is going on. If you need a place to stop and rest, I recommend one of the surrounding hotels. The Pokemon Center is full of stranded trainers so you can't stay there." stated the soldier.

That night the gang were eating at the cheapest restaurant they could find. Every good restaurant was filled to capacity with military personnel or stranded travelers. Brock said, "We might have to pitch a tent in the park. I called around there are no vacancies."

May stated, "Won't we get arrested to loitering?"

"I don't think they are enforcing that law, when we placed the park, trainers were already starting to pitch tents." said Max.

Ash said, "This really ticks me off! All I had to do was get on a simple ferry and I could have my seventh badge by now."

A familiar voice said, "Yeah, ain't that a kick in the teeth?"

The gang turned to see see someone they hadn't seen since that incident in the Melville desert. Ash said, "Morris, what the hell are you doing here?"

"Company orders, I'm surprised I ran into you guys, I just came in here for some cheap Crab Rangoon." "How's life been treating you? And please tell me you haven't run into Team Tech again." said Morris.

Max sighed, "Thankfully no. One run in with those gene splicing psychos is enough for a lifetime."

May added, "I still have nightmares about them. Plus the fact that I now need to dye my hair all the time also serves as an unpleasant reminder."

Ash said, "Do you know what is going on here? The soldier said he had no idea, just following orders."

"I have a pretty good idea." stated Morris while scratching Ash's Pikachu behind the ears. "A few days ago, one of the Navy submarines simply vanished into thin air. From what I'm able to piece together, no wreckage or bodies, simply nothing. It 's like that freaky Bermuda Triangle thing on the other side of the world. The reason they are shutting down everything is because it's a sub capable of launching cruise missiles."

Brock stated, "I thought all those things were decommissioned at the end of the cold war 60 years ago."

Morris sighed and said, "Yeah, but you know the military. They think if you don't have something that could destroy the world some terrorists or another country could walk all over you. They are so damm desperate to find it, they are dropping enough sonar buoys so you could practically walk across the damm Atlantic without getting your feet wet."

"Unbelievable" said May. "How does something like that just vanish?"

Morris replied, "You got me. All I know is that the government is afraid that if they don't recover it, one of the terrorist groups Aqua or Magma might. Knowing them, if found they would use it against each other to terminate the others existence. Thank goodness the missiles aren't nukes. But enough about that, I overheard you want to get to Moss Deep. Remember how Devin was resurrecting fossils now?"

Max said, "Oh Yeah, how could I forget?"

Ash then added, "So how is that going?"

Morris stated, "Pretty well. I was sent here to do some minor aquatic research. Get this--near the Sharpedo Trench. There are colonies of Relicanth. They are rock and water Pokemon that have survived since prehistoric times. They want me to observe them in their natural habitat and find out how they have survived for so long. That way we will have a better idea of how to reintroduce formally extinct Pokemon into the current environment."

Ash replied, "That's so cool." "So, where does me getting to Moss Deep come into this?"

Morris smiled and said, "I don't know how the hell they did it, but the corporate exects managed to get me special permission to be on the water. Unfortunately, however, I was suppose to pick up my crew at Moss Deep, but they are stranded. How would you all like to be my replacement crew. It's not that hard and will only take about a week. Plus you get to see extremely rare Pokemon in their natural habitat undisturbed for millions of years and I can drop you off after everything is finished."

Max said to Ash, "Ash this is a chance of a lifetime. Imagine a colony that hasn't been seen since the dinosaurs. Imagine all that we can learn."

Brock added, "As a breeder, I'm very interested in this too. I'm curious to see how they survived down there."

May then added, "I can get a perfect suntan on the boats deck! A week long cruise, how perfect."

Everyone else sweat dropped and Morris whispered to Ash, "Hasn't changed a bit has she?"

Ash stated, "It's settled--we leave tomorrow morning. Morris you have your crew."

Pikachu just smiled and gave a paws up.

Please read, review and recommend.

Next time: Out on the Sea

Rave Drifter


	3. 3

Notice to readers:

Sorry I've been away for so long. Labor Day pulled a number on me. My computer died and it had to be completely upgraded. That I got hit by an SUV. I'll leave out the details.

On with the show.

Chapter 3.

Hours later, the gang found themselves in the middle of the ocean. To say the ship Morris had was fast was an understatement. According to him, they would arrive at the trench by sunrise. They were currently in the ships galley. Morris was preparing dinner for the crew.

"Hope you guys like Chinese because that's basically all I know how to fix." stated Morris.

Ash replied, "No problem, by the way who is steering this boat if you are down here?"

Morris smiled and said, "Glitch is."

Max said, "What a second, isn't he that demented Proygon2 of yours?"

"Yeah", sighed Morris. "But when he wants to he can be a help. So has anything exciting happened to you guys?"

Ash said, "Not really. Since we last saw you I got my fourth, fifth, and sixth badges. Team Rocket is still being a pain in the ass."

Morris said, "You mean those two weirdo's and that creepy Meowth? How long have they been chasing after your Pikachu?"

Ash said, "I lost track long ago. They think he has some sort of special power."

Morris replied, "It wouldn't surprise me if he had."

Everyone but Morris did a double-take and Brock exclaimed, "What do you mean?"

Morris explained, "There have been many well documented cases of electric types whose power far surpassed their evolutionary level. While this can occur in all types, it's the most common in electric Pokemons. Frankly scientists have been scratching their heads on this one for the better part of a decade."

May said, "Whoa. So how powerful to you think Pikachu might be?"

"If I had the proper equipment, I could probably test him. However usually these power jumps make them 3-5 levels stronger than they should be." stated Morris.

Ash glanced at Pikachu who was currently drinking a bottle of Ketchup and said, "That explains why they've been chasing me for God knows how long. Hey Morris, do you think you can test Pikachu when we are through with this?"

Morris smiled and said, "Oh sure. After we finish with the study of the trench this week, we'll head for Moss Deep. I have a small lab there as well. They'll have all the equipment we will need. So how is the food?"

Morris put down the plates and everyone started to eat. Brock exclaimed, "Hey, this is pretty good. If there is one thing I can't cook well it's Chinese."

May said, "I thought you could cook anything well."

Morris replied, "Nobody is perfect. If you want I can give you some recipes. And could you give me a few pointers, I'm sick of Chinese, besides that the only things I can make is prepackaged stuff. To me it tastes like foam packing peanuts."

Brock smiled and said, "Sure, no problem."

Suddenly a voice boomed over the intercom, "Shouldn't you all down there be getting some sleep? It's like 11 at night."

Everyone looked at the clock above the table which said 7:30. Morris yelled up, "Glitch! Your internal clock is screwed up again."

Glitch yelled, "Dammit! Not again! What time is it, I'll reset?"

"Seven thirty the group yelled in unison."

Glitch replied before shutting down the intercom, "Thank You."

Max asked, "What was up with that?"

Morris laughed and said, "You know how Glitch always wants to be upgraded? Well it turns out, last upgrade he got screwed him up a bit. I managed to de-bug him and now he's not demanding so many upgrades anymore. He's become more cautious. However, I just can't seem to get his internal clock running right. Sometimes its hilarious and other times just plain disturbing. Get this, a few days ago he woke me up saying it was noon, when I looked out the window it was still dark, it was 5 in the freaking morning."

Ash replied, "Why didn't he check the light before waking you?"

Morris sadly replied, "Sure he can tell the time by looking outside, but the night before I kind of accidentally spilled a glass of ginger ale on him. He almost short circuited with anger. He used the whole clock messed up thing just to get back at me. I'm going to turn in early. The rest of you get to bed at a decent hour, we've a big day tomorrow."

Please read, review and recommend.

Next: Strike Back.

Rave Drifter


	4. 4

Chapter 4

The next day underneath Mist Island there was a fury of activity. Dozens of people in dark blue jumpsuits were working on the war heads of the recently captured ballistic missiles. Dr. Bailey himself walked in and said to one of the technicians, "How's everything going."

The technician replied, "Pretty well we just finished converting the war heads to hold the retro-virus. If all goes on schedule, we should be able to make tomorrows midnight launch deadline you set for us."

"Excellent!", said Bailey. "For once everything seems to be looking up."

Suddenly, Dr. Bailey's communicator beeped. Bailey growled, "Figures." He picked it up and said, "This had better be important." He listened for a moment then said, "I'll be right up."

Moments later he was in the island's control room. He said, "What's so important that it needed my attention?"

One of the controllers said, "Sir, radar spike, we have a contact. Roughly around 15 miles out near the trench."

Bailey said, "Shit. Is it the Navy?"

"No sir. Scans say its civilian, research type ship."

Bailey replied, "I thought that the Navy shut down all civilian traffic." He then thought for a moment and said, "I might just be able to use this. Send out an attack team. The orders are to capture not kill. I want to make absolutely sure the new retro-virus really works and they just became my test subjects."

"Right away sir." said the controller. "Fire teams Alpha and November report immediately to docking bay."

Meanwhile, back on the ship, Morris was at the controls of the radio controlled mini sub. Glitch said, "We are at two miles down into the trench. Don't you think we would have seen the colony by now?"

Ash said, "Yeah, where's all the Relicath?"

Morris answered, "I don't know, usually this trench is filled with them. I'll try diving a little deeper."

Max yawned and said, "We've been at this for half the day. You think we would have seen them by now."

May replied, "Yeah, are you sure someone wasn't just pulling your leg when they said there was a huge colony of Relicath down here?"

Morris said, "They showed me a video taken by there mini sub and I've checked everything, it was a forgery or any type of trick photography. Either these things live deeper than I originally thought, or something really freaky must have scared them all away."

Pikachu suddenly pointed at the screen and Ash said, "What is it buddy?" Ash looked at the screen and said, "What's that?"

Morris looked at the screen as well and saw a faint shadow resting on a cliff jutting out of the canyon wall.

He said, "What the hell is that?"

Glitch said, "Hold on I'll magnify the area." Enlarged the area was still pretty dark.

Morris said, "Max, can you flip the switch that has the words infra-red on it?"

Max flipped the switch and Morris studied the screen again. "Hmm, the thing is giving off heat--very faint though--flip the switch that says dark light on it."

Max asked, "What does that do?"

Glitch replied, "Quite basically it acts like the eye of some nocturnal creature. It sucks in all the light no matter how faint. It allows us to see anything in perfect darkness."

Max flipped the switch, and the shape became clear. Everyone gasped and Glitch said, "What the bloody hell!" It was a submarine, lying on its side. It's tower was missing and there was a hole blown open at the nose.

Brock exclaimed, "Is that the missing sub everyone is looking for?"

Morris grimly stated, "Probably." He then steered the mini-sub along side the wreck. On the side of the sub was written C.H.N.S. Tempest. Morris was watching the monitor and said, "Yep, definitely the missing sub.

Doesn't look like it had a reactor failure, and these blast holes. Either this thing ran into a school of Gyarados' who decided to fire hyper beam all at once, or something on the inside of the sub exploded. Either way there could be no survivors."

May grimly stated, "How sad."

Brock said, "There is no way a school of Gyarados would attack a ship that size."

Before anyone else could comment, something came flying into the research room portal. Before anyone could react, red gas filled the room and all dropped into a deep sleep. Glitch looked around in a panic, being man made he didn't breathe so the gas had no affect on him. He heard footsteps, and said, "Ah crap, I got to hide." He quickly saw an open cabinet and dove for it, closing it behind him. Two men in dark blue jumpsuits and gas masks walked in and one said, "You were right--your Heracross can use its horn to accurately catapult a gas grenade through a ships portal. You lucky sob I now owe you $10. We had better get this ship back. The longer we take the more impatient the Doc gets. Did you tie up the motor boat?"

The other invader replied, "Yep." He then looked out onto the deck and saw his Heracross and said, "Great Shot. Return you deserve a rest." The bug Pokemon was recalled into its ultra ball and the invader picked up his communicator and said, "This is fire team November. Ship secured."

"Roger That--This is fire team Alpha, we're waiting at the dock. Bring her in."

"Copy that. November out."

A few minutes later the ship reached the side of the island. Part of the cliff wall opened revealing a hidden dock. The research ship was guided in and docked. One of the blue jumpsuit soldiers yelled up, "So how does something that big handle?" The invader steering the ship replied, "Surprisingly well despite the fact that its so outdated. This thing still runs on fossil fuel. Whoever built this must have been in a coma for the past thirty years. It wasn't converted to hydrogen fuel. Other than that everything else seems to have been updated.

Bailey walked onto the dock and smiled. His cat like eyes glimmering in the dim light. "Excellent." He then looked at the ships bow and said, "Hmm. Devon Corporation Research. Only they would have enough resources to get one of their ships out in the water. So what were they researching anyway?"

One of the invaders handed him the log he found on the ship. Bailey opened it and smiled, "So there fossil resurrection project worked. This ship was studying Relicanth habitat and behavior so they could figure out how to reintroduce formerly extinct Pokemon into the current environment. Talk about being in the wrong place at the right time--For Me!" He then burst into a fit of laughter, which was quickly silenced when he saw the crew of the ship being transferred on stretchers. He looked at their sleeping forms and quietly said, "What are the chances. Fate must really hate you guys. Put them in the holding cells, tell me when they wake up, I want to have a little talk with them."

Please read, review, and recommend.

Next Chapter: The truth behind Dr. Bailey.

Rave Drifter


	5. 5

Chapter 5

Ash woke with a start. He looked around, everyone else was up and Morris said, "At least I didn't have to yell to wake you this time."

The room looked exactly like a hotel room. Two beds, a couch, a small T.V. on top of a dresser and a small bathroom. He then noticed that one whole wall was made out of a see through composite and he could see through into the hall.

Morris said, "If this is team tech again, I'll say this much, they have good taste in facilities. Don't try picking anything up though, it's all bolted into the carpet."

May was on the couch freaking out. "I don't want to be a cat again--I don't want to be a cat again!"

Max said, "Calm down. You've been saying the same thing over and over again for the last hour. Give it a rest."

May calmed down a bit and said, "I don't know if I can."

Before Ash could respond to this, Pikachu jumped into his lap and Ash said, "Are you o.k. little buddy?"

Pikachu simply nodded and Ash said, "How come they didn't take all our stuff and Pokemon like last time?"

Morris replied, "Either the guy who runs this place is very confident of this security or maybe he might just let us go!" He said sarcastically.

A voice then said, "A little bit of both actually."

Everyone then looked out through the see through wall. There was Dr. Bailey, just as they remembered him from last time. Dark blue pants and t-shirt, leather gloves, blood red hair, combat boots, and black sun glasses.

Ash instantly yelled, "Pikachu--Zap Cannon!"

Pikachu let loose a huge burst of electricity, but the see through wall simply absorbed it.

Bailey sighed and said, "Is that really necessary? I did say I would let you go eventually."

May marched up to the wall and yelled, "You sick freak--you tried to turn me into an overgrown cat."

Bailey looked at her and said, "I'm surprised they were able to change you back without memory lose. Too bad you had to lose my gift to you, but it wont' matter in the end."

May looked at him and said, "You call turning me into a mindless animal a gift?"

Bailey chuckled and said, "For your information I had no intention in turning you over to team tech, I could possibly care less about them. I just strung them along to get money and supplies for my research. The stupid idiots really thought I was working for them. What I had in mind was much greater."

Now Ash was curious--"What the heck do you mean?"

Bailey pulled up a chair outside the glass wall from who knows where and sat down. "This is pretty long so I'll just start at the beginning, I've plenty of time: I was born thirty five years ago, March 3, 2017, if I recall correctly--way over in the good old USA. My family was pretty well off. My father was a lawyer and my mom was a lazy one who didn't lift a finger. We had a live-in maid. Anyhow, believe it or not I'm actually a genius, certified. Mom and Dad didn't have an idea where the hell it came from. By the time I was 15 I was in college. I always had a compassion for helping people, so I went into medicine. I remember all the praise I got. People always told me I could change the world. That all came crashing down. It was only three years into my advance studies when my country caused North Korea to snap--they declared all out war and using their only nukes blasted Tokyo, Seoul, Kyoto, and Pusan off the face of the earth. Being moronic and over patriotic as I was then, I immediately enlisted. It was hell--first we had to push the enemy off of some small island in the middle of the ocean between Japan and Korea, I forget its name, it used to be a resort. All I know is we took enough casualties to make Hiroshima look like a picnic. Next came the mainland itself. Quite basically, my country, Taiwan and Japan were going it alone. China could have helped end the war right then and there but they didn't want to risk the causalities and any possible political unrest. If you've read your history, you know that the war lasted only two short years. But during that time it was hell for me.

Every time the enemy retreated, they would burn everything--people included. Their philosophy was barbaric. If they weren't under the command of their great leader, they didn't deserve to live. When the war ended I had a half dozen purple hearts under my belt. When I got back home I received a horrible shock.

My Mom and Dad had died. My Dad had been working on this class action against a medical company. They were accused of mislabeling their meds and misinforming the public. Sometime while I was off fighting both my Mom and Dad were caught in a horrible car accident. Our families lawyer told me that it was probably a hit--but not to pursue it due to the power the company had in the government. I became disillusioned with humanity that day so I took to wandering--eventually three years later, I came across an old book in a library in Goldenrod City. Tell me have any of you heard of "Rebirth-The Prophesy of Fire".

Ash looked at Bailey and said, "What's that?"

Bailey sighed and said, "They don't teach you kids anything now a days." "According to the book the world used to be a peaceful place. Everyone cared for everyone else, no matter what race, class, or nationality. But then darkness descended on the land. The world slowly became corrupt. It reached a point where the legendary bird of peace, rainbow, and fire forsaken the world. It said it would not return until people and Pokemon were one in the same. Only then would world peace and prosperity return as in days long ago. This little vial contains all that." Bailey held up a vial that contained a spiral shaped crystal and within the crystal was a strange liquid. "The result of a decade of endless research, my retro-virus--Stardust--nice name don't you think? It's like the stuff I used on you little girl. That though was a much more primitive, it had to be mixed with the Pokemon's DNA and injected directly. This is much more advanced. Thanks to today's modern medical technology, I was able to redevelop it as a gas. Tonight at midnight, I plan on launching several missiles into the upper atmosphere. About 75 miles up to be precise. Once the warheads detonate the unique spore that dwell in the upper atmosphere will cause the gas to expand and divide. Eventually becoming a temporary part of the planet's air supply itself. Once the gas is inhaled by a Pokemon, it becomes highly contagious to humans. Think black death from the middle ages and you should get a pretty good idea. If a person gets bitten, scratched, licked, hell if he even comes within three feet of one, he'll become infected. Eventually turning into a hybrid of whatever Pokemon infected him. There are a few bugs in the virus though, it doesn't work on insect or steel types, and not on dittos, so we won't see any of those hybrids running around, but that's o.k. by me. Dittos are practically immortal and no one wants to live forever. As for bug and steel types, they just creep me out."

Morris then rushed the wall and began pounding on it. "You crazy F-upped lunatic if I wasn't locked up I'd snap your stupid neck."

Brock said, "Do you realize what you are doing?" "There will be chaos and looting. I thought you hated death, you'll just be causing more of it."

Bailey said, "If there is one positive thing that came out of my life, it is this: Survival of the Fittest. When it's all said and done only the strong will survive and live in peace."

Ash was about to say something when he doubled over in pain. So did May and Max.

Brock yelled, "What the hell did you do to them?"

Bailey said, "I wanted to test the final version of my retro-virus, so while they were asleep, I infected them. Too bad I couldn't infect all of you, I only had enough left for three doses. But if you wait you will receive the ultimate gift too. As for what they'll become--lets just say there is a surprise in every vial and say on more." He then opened a latch on the wall and threw in a bottle of Advil Liquid Gels. "You'd better get them to take this. Bones, cells, arteries, even DNA itself shifting and changing can be very painful. I know from experience."

He then took off his gloves and glasses revealing his cat like eyes and clawed hands. "I'd better get going, so much to do so little time." He then walked off.

Ash looked out the glass wall in pain saying, "Stop--come" then he passed out on the floor.

Please read, review, and recommend

Next: Metal Gear Porygon.

Rave Drifter.


	6. 6

Author's note: I apologize ahead of time if this chapter is not quite as good as previous chapters, as I've been ill and haven't had much time to prepare this text. Thank you for your patience.

Chapter 6

An hour later, Bailey was sitting in his private room. He was reflecting on something mostly a picture he was staring at on the wall. The picture was of him minus a decade or so in a combat uniform holding a SR-25 assault hybrid sniper rifle, along with six other people. The caption on the photo read: 07 Airborne Drop Shock Snipers--May 1, 2036. He said quietly to himself, "I'm doing this for you guys, so people like us don't have to die in anymore pointless wars. I remember you all. Dan you were a crazy SOB until you accidentally stepped on a land mine. Fred, can't believe you were killed by friendly fire. Did they offer an apology to your family? Hell NO! They just told them it was the enemy. Kyle and Corey, I don't even want to think about. How did they manage to lace napalm with radioactive material? Jack and Michael, your deaths were the most tragic of them all. We survived the war but as soon as we arrived home, the moment we stepped off the plane you two were shot by a disgruntled woman, even more tragic, it was Kyle's mother accusing us of letting her son die. There shall be no more of that. I didn't tell them down there, but my little gift contains two other surprises. One is a sedative. People from now on will be calm not jumping to pointless conclusions and two, at least 25 of those infected will become sterile. I got that idea from you Fred. You always were the environmentalist, claiming that we were rapidly destroying our cradle of life, breeding like rabbits." Bailey then sat down in a over stuffed chair looking at his watch, while scratching Zangoose between the ears. "Seven more hours and it will all be over. I'm probably going straight to hell for this, but someone has to bear the weight of progress. Otherwise, history will continue to be a endless waltz of peace, war, reconstruction and repeat."

Suddenly a phone rang on his desk. He picked it up and instead of yelling as usual said, "What now."

"Sir, this is control. Radar has picked up an aircraft. It's a Team Tech transport. It's currently heading straight for the island at maximum speed."

That snapped Bailey out of it. He instantly muttered to himself, Idiot Sob's I wondered when they would catch on. I like what, stole half a billion dollars worth of equipment and funds. He then said into the phone, "Shoot the damm thing out of the sky. Activate the Striker AA Turrets."

"Yes sir. They won't last long. Control out."

Bailey leaned back in his chair and smiled, thinking let them come. Let the whole world come. Let them witness what their greed and instinct cost a once innocent man to do.

Meanwhile, in the air ducts, Glitch was trying to find his so-called trainer and his friends. He was having no luck what so ever. The last few opening he peeked through were kind of disturbing. Duct number one revealed a guy playing the new halo. When he lost his life he punched the guy next to him, claiming that his breathing caused him to lose his life. Duct number two revealed two guys passed out heads down on the table. A couple of open liquor bottles and shot glasses were lying about. Apparently they must have had a drinking game when they both passed out. Duct number three showed a guy in a shower. Glitch quickly moved on. He saw Morris in the shower once by accident and seeing one naked human was enough. Duct number four finally revealed something interesting. Two guys in dark blue were talking:

"So the Docs really going to go through with this."

"Yes, and I don't blame him. I know what he is talking about from experience. I'm from southern Russia. I've experienced what he had first hand."

"Yes, but still don't you think this is a little overboard?"

"Shut up you stupid coward--unless something changes this damm world will probably destroy itself."

"Ok--OK--that aside I'm glad those civilians appeared out of no where, before they showed up he was going to test the stuff on the three lowest performing people here--and I was on that list. Thank God!"

"You! A slacker? Your always busy, how the hell did you end up on that list?"

"It's his damm Zangoose, I tell you. For some reason it always likes to attack me. Whenever I try to tell the boss he accuses me of being a damm liar. He says it wouldn't hurt a fly. What the hell was he thinking?"

"Yeah, that thing is annoying, but it was his first Pokemon. Got it right after that war he was in. So he's bound to trust it more than us. Anyway do you know what he gave those kids DNA wise?"

"Oh Yeah, I was there when he mixed the crap. He injected the girl with Delcatty DNA. Said he gave it to her last time whatever that means. Probably back when he was screwing with Team Tech's mind. The little four-eyes kid he injected with Mightyena DNA, he said the reason was that his hair looked exactly like its fur from a certain angle. Personally, I don't get it."

"I don't get half the stuff he says either, but I do get his basic idea. So who was the last lucky sap?"

"Some spiky haired kid with a Pikachu. For that he just went completely random."

"What do you mean?"

"He didn't know what to mix him with. Someone suggested a Jolteon and another suggested a Flareon. He flipped a coin to decide between the two. The kid got Jolteon DNA."

"He flipped a coin to decide on that?"

"I don't blame him, he's been quite depressed lately, probably did that so he wouldn't have to think."

Suddenly there was a beeping sound. "Yes. OK. Coming. It was Doctor Stupid, he wants me to feed that damm Zangoose of his again."

"I'll do it, I'll just tell him you got sick. That thing has kicked you around enough."

"Thanks."

Glitch moved on after that thinking, great Team Tech again. He'd better get everyone out of there before things get worse. Unfortunately, while he was thinking, he didn't notice the sudden 90 degree drop in the air duct and he went falling yelling "Damm It!"

Outside and above ground, a single person was limping into the interior of the island. He was wearing what looked like jungle camouflage. On his belt was to one side was a holster containing a 90 year old but perfect Coonan American 357 automatic and on the other side was a single ultra ball. His uniform was shredded and covered with blood. The left sleeve was torn off and being used as make shift bandage around a huge gash in one of his arms. The only thing preserved on this uniform was the patch. It showed a pair of rifles crisscrossed over a lightening bolt. There was the abbreviation: T.T.R.A.F. The man was muttering to himself "Take the plane straight in he says. I don't care about the anti aircraft fire--I want that lunatic dead he says. Damm it, if commander Ryman was still alive I'd gut him like a fish. How the hell am I suppose to complete this mission? All the others died in the crash." He then heard a humming from a cave.

He went to the cave and found an open air duct with no barrier at all, he could just slide right down.

"Thank you merciful god, it's about time something went right." He slide down the duct and landed in what appeared to be a ventilation shaft room. The floor was one big steel grate and below it was a huge fan spinning slowly. He looked up and saw the duct he came through was one of many above him. "This must be for exhaust. Judging from the size probably from the reactor."

He heard something banging in the ducts above him. He whispered to himself, "Crap, not now. Like I don't have enough to deal with." He opened up his ultra ball and yelled out, "Yanma, come out." The giant dragon fly like Pokemon appeared and the man whispered, "We might have to fight our way out of here. Hide behind the crate. As soon as what ever is in the duct comes out, we will let him have it." The dragonfly flew up behind some pipes ready to spring on whatever appeared.

From one of the ducts in the ceiling Glitch fell straight out and to the ground. "Ow, that's going to sting. Now where in the hell am I?" Suddenly the man appeared before him pointing his 357 in Glitches face.

"You have 5 seconds to live. Do you belong to anyone who works here? If yes, tell me where is Bailey."

Said the man.

Glitch instantly broke down and said, "Please don't shoot me--I'm only 2 ½ years old. I don't belong to anyone here. They have my trainer in here somewhere--he might know where he is."

The man holstered his gun thinking A porygon2. This just might come in handy. These things can fry security systems like there's no tomorrow. "OK, I'll help you find your trainer, but after that I'll expect something in return."

Glitch instantly said, "OK--Fine" He then thought, I'd better go along with this. If I try anything funny that guy is likely to blow my CPU sky high.

Please read, review, and recommend

Next: Break Out Chaos

Rave Drifter.


	7. 7

Chapter 7

Darkness, that's all that Ash could see was darkness. Suddenly voices-- "I think he's coming to." Ash opened his eyes and saw Morris and Brock standing over him.

"Are you o.k.?" asked Morris.

"I feel like I'm on fire. Everything hurts." replied Ash.

Instantly something clicked in Ash's head. "Wait! Does this mean--"

Morris cut him off saying, "I hate to admit it but you actually look half way decent. Psycho did his homework."

Ash sat up and got out of the bed.

Brock said, "Hey you shouldn't be moving."

Ash didn't replied, but managed to stagger over to the TV. using the screen as a make-shift mirror. What stared back was strange and more than a bit bizarre. He was covered with a fine yellow fur, his hair was the same color and more spiked than before. His nose was tinted black. He looked down at his hands. Claws replaced fingernails. He then ran his tongue over his teeth, they were a bit sharper but not by much. His legs gave out and he dropped to the floor.

Morris said, "Shit he shouldn't have gotten out of bed." He then walked up to Ash and said, "Are you o.k.?"

Ash simply muttered, "When I get out of here I'm going to break his neck."

"I'll join you." added Morris.

Then Ash remembered Max and May. He asked, "What about them?"

Brock said, "Max is still out like a light and May has been staring at nothing for practically an hour."

Ash managed to get up to his feet again and limp over to the couch. May was just lying there. Ash instantly noticed she was transformed just like last time. Tan fur, cat ears, tail, claws, and purple hair.

May looked up at him and said in a depressed voice, "That's not a good look on you. Why the hell did this have to happen?

Morris interrupted, "I think a more pressing question is how the hell are we going to get out of here?"

Ash suddenly remembered something else. "Damm what time is it?"

Morris looked at his watch and said, "Almost 8:00--why do you need to--oh crap, the missiles."

Ash ran directly into the door, ramming it over and over again.

Morris yelled, "Stop that I've tried that already. It's reinforced."

Ash didn't listen--ramming the door over and over again.

Suddenly there was an explosion that threw Ash to the ground. "What did I just do?"

Outside the see through wall, two guys in dark blue ran up and yelled, "Who the hell are you?"

A voice replied, "Yamma, Sonic Boom Attack Now!"

Instantly there was a loud noise and a rush of air knocked the two dark blue clad men off their feet.

As soon as they hit the ground there were two gun shots. Each bullet hit preciously in the middle of the men's foreheads. The voice then said, "Great Job!"

Morris walked up to the wall and appearing before him was Glitch who said, "Miss Me?"

Morris smiled and said, "Like the Plague. Can you open this door up?"

Glitch said, "no problem." The see through wall then slid directly down into the ground.

Morris was startled when a man appeared before him. He was in a bloody torn combat uniform. A Yamma was perched on his shoulder and he was holding a smoking handgun. He then said to Glitch, "Is this your trainer?"

Morris cut him off saying, "Who are you? What the hell is going on?"

Ash who managed to get off the ground noticed that on the man's uniform was a bloody patch with a lightening bolt on it. Ash yelled, "Team Tech!!" He then ran out trying to tackle the man. The man simply dodged the attack and let Ash run straight into the opposite wall.

The man said, "Well that certainly was pointless." He then looked at Ash and Morris and said "What the hell is this--a little early for Halloween."

May who rose from the couch yelled, "You know exactly what this is. It's you guys who funded the psycho".

The man took a step back, looked at May and thought to himself--intelligence didn't tell me anything about this. It's like a bad H.G. Wells novel. He then raised his arms and said, "I don't work here, honestly. Names Thomas, Team Tech Rapid Attack Force. I was sent here to kill some nut named Bailey." This statement got everyone's attention.

"Wait" said Brock, "Doesn't Bailey work for Team Tech?"

"Not anymore" Thomas explained. "Guy just up and vanished. Took half a billions dollars worth of equipment with him. Brass upstairs is pretty pissed."

Morris said, "Makes sense. But shouldn't there be more of you for an operation of this scope?"

"There was--Intel forgot to mention anti-aircraft fire--plane crashed and I'm all that's left. Now before we go any further, I want to know exactly what is going on here. Why do those two kids look like something out of a B movie and what the hell do you know about Bailey?"

May said, "Short version--he's nuts. He was in some war that scrambled his brain. He's got some virus rigged up to some missiles."

Morris cut here off saying, "Yeah, he plans on doing what he did to these kids to the entire world. Something about some strange prophesy that I never heard of."

Thomas took a step back and said, "Please tell me your exaggerating, I have enough trouble as it is."

Ash walked up to him grabbing him by his shirt. He shoved his clawed hand into his face and said, "Does this look like an exaggeration to you?"

Thomas startled said, "o.k.--o.k., I get the point. Could you let me go, I've taken quite a beating already." Ash let go and Thomas straightened himself out. "O.K., if what I'm hearing is correct, he has a bunch of missiles that will make this world one great big island of Dr. Monroe. When is he planning on launching these suckers?"

Morris replied, "Midnight and its about 8:30 now."

"Shit! We'd better haul ass if we are going to stop the show. Does anyone know where the control room is?" said Thomas.

Glitch said, "While you were talking, I was able to access their computer. The control room is on the other side of the base. Thanks to that little gun show of you this entire area is on lock down. However, if we go outside this cell block and head down the nearest stairwell about two flights, we should be able to reach the generator room."

Thomas smiled and said, "Well that's the next best thing. No power--no missile launches."

May said, "I'd better wake up Max--he's going to freak when he sees himself in the mirror."

Meanwhile, up in the control room, Bailey was looking at the security screens, he had just finished reading a book when the alarms went off. He watched the whole exchange--sound included on the monitors. "Idiots," he growled, "Think you can stop progress?" He then chuckled and remembered a little something he stole from Team Tech on his way out: An old but heavily armored DOM Security Drone. He smiled and thought once they get down to the generator they'll have one nasty surprise.

Please read, review and recommend

Next: Reactor

Rave Drifter


	8. 8

Happy Halloween

Chapter 8

The group was now running down the hallway towards the reactor, knowing if they couldn't shut it down it would be hell on earth.

"Pick up the pace!" yelled Thomas. "I can't believe your little brother actually stared in the mirror for that long. We lost almost half an hour."

Max replied, "I couldn't help it--it was just so interesting and surreal." Max's changes were as follows: Black fur, a poofy white tail, white triangles on his face, and claws.

May said, "This certainly proves with no doubt that you are a definite geek!"

Morris said, "Would you two shut the hell up--we have more obvious problems." While Morris was berating the two he ran straight into a door.

Glitch said, "Smooth move stupid."

Ash asked, "Is this the place?"

Thomas answered, "Yep. Stand back! O.K. Yanma Solar Beam It!!"

About a second later the door was blown clear off its hinges. Brock asked, "How did you teach him that?"

Thomas replied, "Sad to say, between missions I have too much free time on my hands. That and a technical machine." He looked up at the reactor and sighed--"Whooooa!" It was a huge thing--about the same shape as a Roman pillar, except it was made out of metal, and the center was a glass case that appeared to contain a ball of pure energy.

Being the technical one Morris said, "You've got to be kidding me. That's a Kojimi K-35 Cold Fusion Reactor--How in the Hell did he get one of those?"

Ash said, "Who cares how he got it, can you shut it down?"

"It's not that simple. These reactors are the top of the line. They have dozens of different safety systems and shut offs, plus trap codes. If one of those is tripped by accident it will set off the alarm." lectured Morris."

Glitch walked up and said, "Move aside flesh pod. Watch the master at work." His eyes light up and on the reactor's control screen millions of lines of code were flashing in response. Glitch said, "Whoa, you were right this things is tricky. About time I was given a real challenge."

Brock replied, "How soon can you have that thing shut down?"

Glitch answered, "If all goes well, between 5 and 7 minutes--10 tops."

Before anyone could say any more they all heard a banging sound, like something huge was lumbering down the hall.

Thomas yelled, "What Now!" He reloaded his gun and said to Glitch, "Keep it up, we'll take care of whatever the hell that is."

Suddenly through the door came what appeared to be a giant robot. It was about 9 feet tall with a single triangular shaped eye was glowing green. It was covered with thick armor and mounted on each of the robots wrists was a .50 caliber machine gun. In a very dull mechanical voice the robot stated, "Main System, Commencing Hostilities."

Thomas yelled, "Shit it's a Dom--Scatter!!"

Everyone dodged out of the way as the robot opened up spraying the room with fire.

Ash yelled, "What the hell is that thing?"

Thomas yelled back, "Dom security drone--nasty little sucker."

"How do we destroy it?" asked Ash.

"It's armor is too thick to attack directly--if we attack the thrusters on its back there is a good possibility that it will overload and shut down. That's the reason Team Tech doesn't make them anymore. Yanma distract the thing!!" said Thomas.

Yanma quickly flew up directly towards the ceiling and fired a solar beam directly at the Dom. The Dom dodged and began to return fire, but due to the fact that Yanmas were the fastest of all the bug types, the thing was having no luck what so ever hitting him. Thomas took the opportunity to station himself behind the Dom. He drew his gun but suddenly before he could fire one single shot the Dom did a perfect 180 and fired one of its machine guns directly at him. Several rounds tore through him and he slumped to the ground.

May screamed, "We're all going to die!"

Thomas' Yanma was now pissed--it dive bombed the Dom and fired one last solar beam point blank. The Dom did not take much physical damage, but its sensor eye was destroyed. Thomas very weak lifted up his ultra ball and called Yanma back before the Dom could tear him apart. Suddenly the Dom stated in its flat voice, "Main visual sensor destroyed, ammo remaining 74, switching to back up echo location mode."

Morris said, "You've got to be kidding me, that thing can locate us like a bat?"

The Dom turned and leveled its gun directly at May. It said, "Target locked."

Ash jumped from behind a crate and ran directly towards the Dom. Brock yelled, "What the hell do you think you are doing?"

Ash literally charged the Dom yelling, "I won't let you hurt anyone again."

Suddenly there was a bright flash of light. Everyone was looking in disbelief as the light was coming directly from Ash. Morris blurted out, "No freaking way!

When the smoke cleared, Ash and the Dom were on the ground. The Dom was literally destroyed. Sparks were dancing across its charred armor. The Dom stated, "Mal...System...Down." With that statement it shut down.

Morris, Max, and Brock dashed out from behind the crates and ran towards May. Max yelled, "Sis are you alright?"

May simply said, "I..I think so."

Morris went up to Ash and said, "What just happened?"

Ash sat up and said, "I really don't know. It's like I blacked out for a second." Then he winched.

"What's the matter?" Morris said, sounding worried.

Pikachu ran up to his trainer looking worried as well. Pikachu was hiding behind the crates with the others when the gunfire started.

Ash said, "My whole body feels like it's burning."

Brock who walked over said, "Do you think it's possible that you used an electric attack?"

Morris replied, "That's probably the best explanation I can think of. Maybe it's an unintended side effect of the virus."

Suddenly a voice yelled, "I'm barely alive over here!"

Max and May ran up to Thomas and Max said, "Are you going to be alright?"

"Probably not. I feel like my lungs are going to collapse." He then looked at Max and said, "You know kid, you remind me of me at your age--except without those glasses--do me a favor." He then took out his ultra ball and placed it in Max's clawed hands. "Will you take care of Yanma for me? I'm not going to be around much longer anyway. And whatever you do stay out of trouble." Thomas then died on the spot.

Brock, Morris and Ash walked up after over hearing the conversation. Morris said, "I'm sorry." Before anyone else could say anything, Glitch yelled, "Bingo!" and all the lights went out.

Just as quick the power came back on. A computer voice said, "Emergency compositors on line. Rerouting all power to missile launch bay." The lights then dimmed extremely low.

Brock said, "What the----how" Before anyone could say anymore a familiar voice said, "I always plan at least ten steps ahead." The gang turned to see Dr. Bailey, only this time he was a full hybrid. He was now covered with white fur and his eyes were even more cat-like, the blood red hair remaining on his head was even messier and finally his ears were gone and replaced with two over sized cat ears on the top of each side of his head. "You've really pissed me off. Now you are all going to die."

Please read, review and recommend.

Next: Heaven and Hell: Part I

Rave Drifter


	9. 9

Chapter 9

"Surprised!" stated Dr. Bailey.

Morris replied, "Not really, you psychotic nut."

Bailey smiled and replied, "I know what you are thinking. I'm evil, I'm crazy. We'll I'll admit that I may appear to you to be a little crazy. But I am most certainly not! You people thinking that the whole world is nothing but black and white--good and evil. Sure there are instances throughout history where there have been cases of truly good or evil people, but most every thing is really one big shade of gray." He then pulled out what looked like a remote garage door opener. "I was going to launch the missiles at midnight, mostly for symbolic reasons--end of a day and end of humanity as we know it. But since it seems you are so impatient and I'll admit so am I--Let's get this party started!"

He pressed the button on the remote and a computer voice declared, "Launch sequence activated. Sequence cannot be aborted. Five minutes remaining."

Morris picked up Thomas' handgun and fired off two shots at Bailey. Bailey merely raised his hand and a wall of light appeared before him and the bullets disintegrated upon impact. Morris yelled, "What the hell!"

Bailey smiled and said, "You forget I'm now a full hybrid. It took me a while to master my powers, but I have to admit I love this barrier."

Max said, "What a second. Zangoose can't use a barrier!"

"Kids" sighed Bailey, "Haven't you heard of technical machines? Team Tech makes their own and I stole a couple on the way out. Now you all shut up."

Suddenly a ball of black energy appeared in Bailey's hand. He smiled and said, "Shadow ball--Batter up!"

Brock yelled, "Get down!"

Everyone dove out of the way as Dr. Bailey tossed the ball of energy at them. It impacted against the wall creating a good sized dent. Bailey yelled, "Come out and take it like men you little guinea pigs!"

Suddenly something tackled Bailey straight in the gut.

Ash yelled, "Good Pikachu--Quick attack again."

Bailey stepped out of the way able to doge Pikachu this time and said, "That's how you want to play? Fine." He tossed an ultra ball to the ground and yelled, "Sandslash come out. Sand tome attack--now!"

Ash yelled, "Dodge It!"

Pikachu barely dodged the tornado of sand as it raced across the room into the wall.

Bailey smiled, "You've trained him well, let's see if he can handle this: Sludge bomb." Bailey's Sandslash then tossed out a huge glob of poisonous gunk. However before it could hit, Morris' Porygon 2 Glitch took a direct hit blocking it.

Morris yelled, "Ice beam!" Glitch in response fired off a huge ice beam that froze Sandslash solid in a block of ice.

Bailey recalled Sandslash and smiled. "Well that was unexpected--kind of refreshing really. Let's see if you SOBs let's see you handle two at once. He then pulled out a luxury ball and another ultra ball and opened them up. There was Bailey's Zangoose and a Magneton. "Try this on! Zangoose extreme speed. Magneton lock on and Zap Cannon."

Morris yelled, "Glitch--Light Screen."

Ash yelled, "Pikachu--Agility."

Unfortunately Zangoose and Magneton were so fast that the attacks hit before Glitch and Pikachu could defend. Pikachu was still standing--barely. Glitch was on the floor with X'd out eyes muttering, "Someone get the number of that bus."

Bailey smiled and said, "I'd like to stick around but after the missile launch this base is going to self-destruct. Magneton--Zangoose we're making our exit. Magneton use flash." A bright flash of light illuminated the room and when it cleared Bailey and his Pokemon were gone.

May from her hiding place said, "What a coward".

The computer voice then announced, "One minute till missile launch. Self destruct sequence has been initiated. This sequence cannot be aborted. One minute 30 seconds till self destruct."

Morris yelled, "We've got to get the hell out of here!"

Ash yelled, "What about the-----" Morris grabbed him by the shirt yelling, "Hate to say it but there is no time."

One minute later at 40,000 feet a single 777 was passing overhead on the tail was the logo for Air Canada. The pilot said into the radio, "Mauville Control this is Air Canada flight 5935 out of Sydney requesting approach vector."

Suddenly right in front of the plane appeared several streaks of red that shot straight up in front of the plane then disappeared. "Mauville Control can someone tell me what the hell was that?"

Immediately there was a flash of light, the pilot looked again to see what looked like a shower of golden dust falling out the sky like a million shooting stars. The radio crackled to life and said, "Flight 5935 this is Mauville control, your approach vector is 115--welcome to Hoenn."

The pilot repeated, "But what about--" He heard the reply "We didn't pick anything unusual up on radar and--wait a minute--is there suppose to be a meteor shower tonight? What we are now seeing is probably what you saw. Continue on course and land on runway 013."

Please read, review and comment

Final Chapter: Heaven and Hell: Part II

P.S. In case you are wondering, there will be a sequel dealing with the after shock--I'm open to any and all suggestions. Do not put them in the reviews--please e-mail instead and I'll take them into consideration.

Thank you.

Rave Drifter


	10. 10

Before I start I would like to apologize. I forgot to post my e-mail address so you all can send your suggestions. It is now up and posted. Thank you. Also due to circumstances beyond my control I apologize ahead of time for the lateness and crudeness of this chapter.

Chapter 10

At the same time the airliner was flying overhead, a single navy ship picked up something bizarre as well on its radar.

"Captain we have contacts."

"Do we have a classification?"

"Computer is working on it. Come on you damm piece of junk. Got it. Captain you should take a look at this."

"What do we have?"

"Ten contacts--all classified PIDGEOT Class Scram Jet Cruise Missiles. Altitude 35,000 and gaining fast."

The captain instantly grabbed the com: "All hands level one battle stations." He put down the com and muttered "Dammit those aqua or magma bastards must have found the sub. Triangulate try to find out where the hell they came from.."

"Captain the missiles are at 60,000 and still climbing--speed mach 5.25."

Suddenly there was a bright flash that light up the sky.

The captain screamed "Radar, what the hell!"

"Missiles have detonated. Altitude 100,000. There is some kind of interference." replied radar.

Someone then said, "Hey look at this!"

The captain looked out the bridge window and froze. It looked like millions of shooting stars were lighting up the sky. "Radio, get me naval command. We might be under biological or chemical attack." He then grabbed the com again. "All hands hazmat gear immediately--we may be under biological or chemical attack--repeat hazmat gear, possible biological or chemical attack."

"Ah captain, from that altitude?"

The captain replied, "It's possible. During the second Korean War, anthrax war heated shells were fired from super cannons up to a mile in the atmosphere, just like a giant mortar shell. Same thing in World War I, the Germans used a super cannon to blast Paris from 75 miles away."

"Sir we've triangulated launch point. Heading: 199. Twenty three miles."

The captain yelled: "Go to heading 199--all ahead full. I want to get there as fast as possible. Go to 105 on the reactor. I don't care how many safety regulations we are breaching."

"Sir, should I have the com contact naval command?"

"Yes, not only naval command but military intelligence, the premier, the whole nine yards!"

"Sir we are approaching an island. Is not on our maps."

The captain yelled into the com, "Emergency marine team, full hazmat gear. Prepare for island assault."

Meanwhile on the island Ash and gang were outside the base staring up in mesmerized disbelief at Baileys sick creation. Before anyone could say anything there was a sound--like a laundry dryer only ten times louder. Suddenly flying directly overhead at an insane speed a Westland Lynx naval attack copter blasted by. It made a full 180, slowed down and landed unceremoniously 50 yards away from them. Plastered on the side was the Hoenn Naval Insignia--and below that the initials CHC-011. Out jumped 4 men armed in full biohazard gear with G-36 assault rifles in hand. Before anyone could respond one of the men yelled, "Hands up--Down on the ground!"

Brock said, "Wait a second." But the soldier knocked him out with the butt of his rifle.

"Anyone else? Good. Down on the ground." yelled the soldier.

One of the soldiers, clearly so absorbed in his duty did not notice anything amiss grabbed Ash and bound him with plastic restraints. Ash yelled, "What the hell are you doing?"

The soldier replied most clearly on auto pilot "Team Aqua and/or Magma--you are under arrest for suspected bio-terrorism by the order of Captain Helms of the CHN Phantom. If you try to resist you will be shot on sight. All standard Miranda Rights apply. Men: Secure the island. I want to find out what the hell they have been working on here."

Before anyone else could object to anything--one of the soldiers sprayed something on them and all were knocked out cold. "Stuff them into the chopper and get them back into isolation on the ship."

As the chopper took off one of the soldiers said, "Hey lieutenant didn't you notice something really odd about them?"

The lieutenant yelled back, "Those night vision goggles of yours must be on the fritz again. I didn't notice a thing."

Suddenly there was a beeping sound. The lieutenant took out a com-link and said, "Yes."

"Sir, this is team 2. Your not going to believe this. There is a whole laboratory under this rock. Looks like it was set to self destruct--something must have malfunctioned."

The lieutenant yelled into the com-link, "Full sweep. I want everything down there catalogued down to the smallest speck of dust. Do whatever it---" He was cut off by the voice over the com-link sounding very disturbed and nervous--"Sir, quickly get down here! One of the labs computers is still barely running. You won't believe this."

The lieutenant hustled down to team 2 not knowing that what he would learn--the full extent of the danger to all. For this night was humanities twilight.

Fin

I'd like to thank all my reviewers for their support. The final book in my trilogy will be up in the near future as I am formulating the plot. Once again thank you all.

Rave Drifter


End file.
